Clueless Captain
by krissi-chan
Summary: Harry has feelings for Oliver and Oliver secretly returns them. Fred and George are determined to get them together even if they have to lock them in the locker room during a storm! SLASH HarryOliver


Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not at all belong to me!

Summary: Deciding that they've had enough of Harry and Oliver dancing around each other, Fred and George decide that they need to remedy the problem by locking the two in the locker room after a Qudditch game. SLASH! This takes place during Harry's 4th year and Oliver's 7th!

Harry followed everyone into the locker room and took a seat next to Fred and George in order to take off his shoes. He wasn't focused on his shoes though, he was too destracted that the twins were grinning wildly at him. That alone should be enough to worry even the most insane person. Voldemort would run for the hills at the sight of a Weasley twin grin. He finally got tired of them staring and grinning and sighed before looking at them.

"May I help you with something?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow when their grins got wider. 'Well, this can't be good.' he thought.

Fred threw an arm around the 14 year old's shoulder and said, "Harry, Harry, Harry...why didn't you ever tell us about your little infatuation with our dear Captain?" George nodded in agreement, sitting on Harry's other side and still grinning like a maniac.

Harry's face turned scarlet. How could they possibly know about his crush on Oliver? The only one who knew was Hermione and he didn't think she would betray his trust like that. He tried to bend over to his shoes again, but the twins laughed and pulled him back up to eye level with them.

"Don't fret, Harry, we won't tell him." reassured George, but somehow Harry still didn't trust the mischievious glint that the two boys had in their brown eyes. "And, rest assured, he is one hundred percent gay. And-" "He couldn't keep his eyes off of you for a second today. Nearly took a Bludger to the head because he was watching you so much." George said, interrupting his brother, who didn't pay it any attention, after all they did it all the time. Harry let his eyes drift over to where Oliver was getting ready to have a shower. It had been a rainy day and mud was clinging to the red and gold uniform, which stuck to Oliver's every muscle, leaving little to the imagination.

"You're sure he's...ya know..gay?" he aasked, hesitation evident in his voice and worry flooding his emerald green eyes. The twins nodded.

"You think you know a guy until you walk in on him snogging Marcus Flint in the old Charms classroom. Don't worry, Oliver and Marcus haven't been together for ages." stated Fred. "Don't worry. We'll make sure you-" "Get your moment with Prince Charming." Once again that look that Harry definately didn't trust was back in the twins eyes and he was wondering if he was going to regret tonight.

The team finally got their showers, all except Harry who loved long hot showers after being battered by the cold rain and wind. He let the scalding hot water run down his back and he had to bite his lip in an effort to stop him from moaning. Suddenly, the lights in the locker room flickered and then died completely. "Shit.." he cursed. 'Damned old castle.'

"Hello? Is anyone else in here?" Harry froze. He thought he had been the only other one in here. But he recognized that voice all too well. It was the voice he had fallen in love with. 'Just my god damned luck.' he thought.

"Oliver?" he called into the darkness, suddenly feeling like an idiot for not having his wand. He got a towel and covered himself when he heard quickly approaching feet coming his way. A lit wand appeared, followed by the face of one Oliver Wood.

"Bloody hell, Harry are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Harry nodded and took a look around and then back at his secret crush, before saying, "We're the only ones in here?"

Oliver nodded and gestured for Harry to follow him. "Yep, I was just getting out of the shower myself. I thought I was the only one in here. I guess you like long showers too, huh?"

Harry smiled slightly and nodded. He took notice that Oliver too was only in a towel and droplets of water glistened on his back. Harry bit his lip so hard he caused it to bleed in order not to tackle Oliver and have his way with him right there.

The two Gryffindors walked to the doors of the locker room and tried to pull it open. Nothing happened. Oliver got a quizzical look on his face and pulled harder at the door. Still nothing.

"What the hell in going on here?" said the older boy, brown eyes turning to look at his team mate. That's when Oliver saw the blood coming from Harry's lip and going down his chin. "What did you do to your lip, Harry? It's bleeding."

The raven-haired boy blushed and shook his head. "Nothing, just clumsy I guess."

Oliver shook his head and pulled Harry by the wrist to a bench, making the younger boy sit down. "I'll be right back." Harry was left alone while his captain went to the bathroom in order to get something to clean up the blood. When he came back, Harry sighed in relief, never being much of a fan of the dark. In his hand Oliver carried a wet wash cloth, which he started to apply to Harry's lip for him.

"I don't know how the door got locked." said the Quidditch captain with a sigh and shake of his head. "It opened for rest of the team. It's totally bizzare."

Harry suddenly realized this was Fred and George's idea of getting Harry and Oliver alone. He swallowed thickly and nodded agreeing. "Yeah, bizzare."

Oliver looked at him like he'd grown three heads or something. "Is there something you're not telling me, Harry? You can tell me anything, you know that right? That's what friends are for."

Those five words broke Harry's heart. Oliver only saw him as his friend, as his team mate, nothing else. Fred and George had been wrong. Oliver noticed the boy's stricken expression and wondered what was wrong with the Seeker.

"Harry? What's wrong? You look like you're about to cry, mate, does your lip hurt that bad?"

Harry chuckled and shook his head, looking at the totally clueless young man in front of him. "You just don't get it, do you?"

Oliver furrowed his brow in confusion. "What are you talking about, Harry? What don't I get?"

Once again the younger of the two shook his head and stood up, making his way to his locker with tears falling silently falling from his cheeks and doing nothing to hide them. Oliver noticed this and was up in a second. He touched Harry's shoulder and the emerald eyes full of emotions that looked at him left him breathless.

"Harry, there's something you're hiding from me and I want to know what it is. Did someone hurt you?" Oliver demanded to know, anger flashing in his brown eyes. Harry quickly shook his head, trying to calm the man he was secretly in love with.

"Then _what, _Harry? I want to help you, but I can't if you don't tell me!" said the brown eyed boy, looking into the forest green eyes.

"Fuck it.." Harry said before pushing Oliver against the lockers and kissing him hard enough to bruise on his lips. At first, Oliver wasn't kissing back and Harry started to pull back, panicking. The as he was about to break the kiss, Oliver locked his arms around the other's thin waist and deepened the kiss. When they broke apart, they were breathless and staring into each other's eyes with love and kindness emenating from them. Harry leaned his head against the tan chest in front of him and then blushed, remembering they were still in their towels.

"Um, maybe we should get dressed and then get out of here." Harry said, his voice muffled from being pressed into Oliver's hard chest.

"I have a better idea." said the captain and grabbed Harry's hips, pushing him against the locker and kissing him passionately.

Harry smiled slightly and thought, 'I'll have to remember to thank Fred and George for this.'

There you go! I hope you like it! Please review for me, please and thank you! NO FLAMES! I HAVE AN EXTINGUISHER AND IM KNOW HOW TO USE IT!


End file.
